Beverly Switzler (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Doctor Bong (ex-husband); Bong Quintuplets ("sons"); Lee Switzler (uncle); unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Scales & Tales, Brunswick, Maine; formerly Cleveland, Ohio | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Veterinary; former model | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Cleveland, Ohio | Creators = Steve Gerber; Frank Brunner | First = Howard the Duck #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Beverly Switzler was a young life model living in Cleveland, Ohio who became a captive of the costumed criminal accountant Pro-Rata after answering an ad for an artist's model. Meeting Howard the Duck During her imprisonment, she met Howard the Duck who helped her escape, although she was surprised he was a duck. Howard had to kill a werewolf in the tower, but Beverly helped him and they continued. Howard and Beverly then continued to move, but Pro Rata appeared, and zapped Howard, knocking him out. Howard woke up to find that his clothes were replaced with barbarian style garments. Beverly, embarrassed, told him that she had changed his clothes, by order of Pro Rata. Pro Rata stated that he needed a key to a cosmic calculator, and sent Beverly and Howard through a portal to retrieve it. After defending themselves from a barbarian attacker, they made their way to the key but needed to think about how to get it. Beverly told Howard to look in his scabbard for his cigar (the cigar would help him think), and they figured how to do it, and got the key. However, taking the key alerted two stone giants that are guarding the key. Be and Howard were chased by the giants, but escaped. Howard refused to give up the key, but before Pro Rata could kill him, Spider-Man showed up and saved them. Howard and Beverly then began living together. Living with Howard brought her in to contact with various unusual menaces including Turnip Man, Count Macho, Winki Man, Emile "The Goat" Klout and the Gingerbread Man Beverly was with Howard when came to public notoriety when he became a candidate for the United States presidency on a very minor party ticket. He was even the target of an assassination plot as someone hired Doctor Angst and his Band of the Bland to kill him. Howard defeated his would-be assassins with the help of the Defenders and they were sent to prison. She helped Howard battle villains such as the Bellhop, Le Beaver, Kong Lomerate, Kidney Lady, and Roxxon One of their most notable arch nemeses was Doctor Bong. However through cleverness, persistence, and good luck, Howard has always managed to defeat or escape his adversaries. Ben Reilly Howard and Beverly worked with Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) in a fight against the Circus of Crime, Howard and Beverly get stuck in a warehouse full of anthropomorphic ducks, briefly meeting the Savage Dragon and Destroyer Duck. The group left in the belief that they have brought the correct Howard with them. Generation X Howard and Beverly spend Thanksgiving at Massachusetts Academy, where they encounter the mutants Artie Maddicks, Leech, and Franklin Richards. The kids invite them to their treehouse, where the alien Tana Nile is hiding. They join with the Man-Thing, who assists them from fleeing the murderous Black Tom Cassidy. As a result, the entire group go through many adventures together. Santa Claus Howard got jobs a job as a department store Santa Claus, which got him dragged to the North Pole, where the real Santa Claus has sold out to Hydra Civil War During the Civil War, Beverly and Howard tried to register under the Superhuman Registration Act, with Howard posing as a superhero and Beverly as his sidekick, because Beverly stated that they could have used the money paid to registered heroes. However, they are unable to register due to Howard's disruptive nature; S.H.I.E.L.D. created a policy that dictated he didn't legally exist. After the Civil War, Beverly helped Howard to stop the villain M.O.D.O.T.'s scheme to control the public through mass media. Cynical Duck & Swizzle Howard and Beverly were brainwashed and forced to work for S.O.O.F.I. as Cynical Duck and Swizzle. They promoted S.O.O.F.I. at a public speech held for them by J. Jonah Jameson. Spider-Man interrupted a S.O.O.F.I. indoctrination at the New York Public Library, and Beverly and the other S.O.O.F.I.'s saw Spidey as a semi-demonic figure and attacked. Spidey escaped with Howard and broke his brainwashing because Beverly was threatened. Howard quickly explained S.O.O.F.I.'s goals to Spider-Man. As Spider-Man publicly announced his long-standing support for S.O.O.F.I., Howard confronted Bev as she stood by the Supreme S.O.O.F.I.. Howard broke through to Beverly, reminding her of their past. The leader ordered the S.O.O.F.I.'s to throw the pair into the special Blanditron at Guantanamo Bay, and Beverly kept them at bay with her whip. Spidey attacked them and unmasked the Supreme S.O.O.F.I., while the others escaped through their teleporter. Howard believed S.O.O.F.I.'s would lay low for a while after such a defeat, he also hoped their Florida Everglades base might lead them to meet up with the Man-Thing. Veterinary Career Beverly eventually parted ways from Howard, due to her reluctance to continue living a dangerous lifestyle which could cost Howard his life at any moment. She moved to Maine and started attending veterinarian school at the local university. Sometime after Bev had started the second year of her studies, Howard accidentally ended up in Bev's doorstep when he used the Nexus of All Realities in an attempt to return to his home dimension. Their reunion was bittersweet, and Howard reproached her for having abandoned him, forcing Beverly to reveal her reasons for doing that. She expressed her willingness to return with Howard, but at least not up until she finished her studies. Howard later cashed in a favor from the Sparkitect Ax-L and had him subtly alter reality to Bev's favor, so she could successfully open her own business after she graduated, called Scales & Tales, in Brunswick. | Powers = Flight: Exposure to a pink mutagenic substance in one of her past adventures with Howard has left Beverly with the ability to levitate herself on the ground, surrounded by a pink aura. The extent of this ability is unknown as she has not revealed it to anyone and refuses to use it out of a desire to live a normal life. | Abilities = Dancing | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.comicvine.com/beverly-switzler/4005-12908/ }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Media-Driven Characters